Runaway Train
by SunGoddess1
Summary: When his favorite enemy begins to act strangely, Harry notices.


  
  
  
  
  
  


Runaway Train  
  


Hi everyone, okay I have to say right here that this is kind of a song-fic. Well I think it is at least. Anyways, I know most people don't read song fic's or if they do they skip over the song, and that's ok. Iv just had this idea rolling around in my head for so long that I HAD to put it down. The words to this song just seemed like the perfect song for a reluctant son of a death eater to sing, and it wouldn't leave me alone. So thanks for reading it. Enjoy  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  


Draco had been acting very strange lately. He didn't stop picking fights with Harry and his   
  


friends or anything, nor did he suddenly become a muggle and mudblood lover. It just seemed   
  


that one day Harry looked over at him during dinner and realized that Draco never smiled   
  


anymore. Now Harry knew that Draco wasn't a happy-go-lucky, always smiling kind of guy, but   
  


he could always be counted on to laugh when someone fell on their face, or when a Gryffindor   
  


lost points. Lately though Draco wasn't even doing that. Also he had quit Quidditch saying he   
  


was too busy, yet he had also dropped two of his harder classes. So what was he doing in all of   
  


his free time? The more Harry thought of it, the stranger it seemed. Also Harry wasn't used to not   
  


understanding his favorite enemy. After six years of hating each other they knew each other like   
  


the back of their hands.   
  


Thinking back on it, Harry realized it had started when Lucious had broken out of Azkzban, and   
  


it was just getting worse as time when by.  
  
  
  


So that is how Harry James Potter began watching Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  


Well to tell you the truth, Harry just watched Draco on the Marauders Map. It was easier and he   
  


figured that if Draco knew he was being followed he would probably stop what ever it was that   
  


he was doing.  
  
  
  


That's why Harry wasn't surprised when he noticed that Draco had apparently found a secret   
  


room down in the dungeons, and he was going there whenever he had free time, even skipping   
  


meals and occasionally class to go there. He also seemed to stay there most of the night, only   
  


sneaking out to go back to his room in the early morning.  
  
  
  


This made Harry very curious to find out what the heck Malfoy was doing down there. So Harry   
  


waited until a time when he knew Draco was gone and then he snuck into the room wearing his   
  


fathers invisibility cloak and waited.  
  
  
  


The room was true to the dungeons, relatively small, dark and damp but Harry was surprised at   
  


how cozy it was. There was a long dark green couch along one wall and a row of wooden   
  


cabinets along the other. And surprisingly for the dank dungeons the floor was covered with a   
  


forest green carpet.  
  


It amused Harry greatly to see a large picture of Lucious with darts stuck in and around it. It   
  


seemed Draco was a ~little~ bit angry with his father.  
  


When Draco came in, he must have been very pissed off about something because the first thing   
  


he did was throw his bag across the room and grab the darts, then he began to throw   
  


them furiously at his father's picture. After awhile he must have gotten tired because he curled up   
  


on the green couch and sat for hours with his face hidden behind his knees. Harry got really   
  


bored and was just about to fall asleep in the corner he was hiding in, when Draco finally got up   
  


and moved over to the cabinet and opened it. Then to Harry astonishment Draco pulled out a   
  


guitar and brought it back with him to the couch. Slowly he began to play it softly humming   
  


along. But what amazed and kind of frightened Harry the most wasn't the fact that he could play   
  


a guitar but the fact that Draco's emotions were so raw and unguarded. In the six years that Harry   
  


had known him, Draco's face had never been so open and it almost hurt to watch the   
  


hopelessness on his face. Harry was startled from his thoughts as he heard Draco start to sing   
  
  
  


quietly to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  


So tired that I couldn't even sleep  
  


So many secrets I couldn't keep  
  


Promised myself I wouldn't weep  
  


One more promise I couldn't keep  
  
  
  


It seems no one can help me now  
  


I'm in too deep, there's no way out  
  


This time I have really lead myself astray  
  
  
  


Can you help me remember how to smile?  


Make it somehow all seem worthwhile  


How on earth did I get so jaded?  


Life's mystery seems so faded  
  
I can go where no one else can go  


I know what no one else knows  


  
  


Here I am just a-drownin' in the rain  


With a ticket for a runaway train  
  
And everything seems cut and dried,  


Day and night, earth and sky,  


Somehow I just don't believe it  
  
  


Bought a ticket for a runaway train  


Like a madman laughing at the rain  


A little out of touch, a little insane  


It's just easier than dealing with the pain  
  


  
  


Runaway train, never going back  


Wrong way on a one-way track  


Seems like I should be getting somewhere  


Somehow I'm neither here nor there  
  


  
  


Runaway train, never coming back  


Runaway train, tearing up the track  


Runaway train, burning in my veins  
  
  


I run away but it always seems the same  
  
  
  


  
  


Harry brought a shaking hand to his cheek and was startled to find it wet, he hadn't even realized   
  


he was crying. It was just Draco looked so desperate and unhappy, no one should look like that.   
  


Like there wasn't a thing in this world worth living for.  
  
  
  


Right then and there Harry Potter decided that he was going to do something to fix this, he didn't   
  


know what, and he didn't know how, but Draco Malfoy was NOT going to look so depressed and   
  


miserable ever again. No one, not even Draco Malfoy himself deserved to live like this and Harry   
  


swore on everything he had that he would bring the hope back into Draco's sad eyes!   
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  


Okay everyone what did you think? Isn't that the perfect song for Draco? It seems even more so if you have actually heard the song, but still. So um Im not really sure what you guys will think so please click the review button and tell me what you thought. ~thanks~ 


End file.
